selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena products
A number of products have been developed, endorsed, or inspired by Latin superstar Selena. These have included books, video releases, dolls, clothing, perfumes and other products. Books Official Video Releases The first Home Video cassette (VHS) that was released was The Final Notes, which talks deeply about Latin Artists and how Selena got where she was by these other artists. The video is also narrated in the English language. The series was also released again under the same name. Many artists such as Ritchie Valens as been featured on these cassettes. In 1997, Jennifer Lopez who played as Selena became the leading role to bring back the life and story of Selena in this blockbuster film directed by Gregory Nava, Jennifer Lopez was given a lot of criticism for being a Puerto Rican American and portraying a Mexican-American singer. Once Selena, the film, was released world-wide, Lopez's stardom took off and she then began her musical career. The movie was a box-office success with sales of over $33 Million dollars world-wide and the movie itself became Nava's first and last film to ever reach that mark. In 2007, the movie was re-released as a special Two-Disc edition with 9 additional never-before-seen scenes and footage. In 1997, a few months after the success and released of Selena, Edward James Olmos who portrayed as Selena's father, Abraham Quintanilla Jr, released a 60 minute Home Video called Selena Remembered (Her Life, Her Music, Her Dream) of never-before-seen live performances, collections from Selena's family, interviews, and much more. The cassette is also narrated by Olmos. All My Hits: On Video became Selena’s first film to have all her released Music Videos on VHS. The video includes the following Music Videos; Amor Prohibido, Bidi Bidi Bom Bom, Buenos Amigos, Dondequiera Que Estes, Dreaming of You, I Could Fall in Love, La Carcacha, La Llamada, No Me Queda Mas, Siempre Hace Frio (starring Jennifer Lopez), Techno Cumbia, and Tú Sólo Tú. A total of 50 minutes and this film isn’t rated. The Selena Ones DVD which was released in 2003 also features the same Music Videos of All My Hits, but unlike All My Hits, Ones was released first hand on DVD. Greatest Hits DVD also features all of Selena’s Music Videos on DVD. Live! The Last Concert features the entire full concert of one of Selena's most memorable concerts. The concert was held live on February 27, 1995 at the Huston Astrodome in Houston, Texas. Selena, at the time, broke the attendance record for her three consecutive times, with the highest of over 63,000 fans. The concert was also released on DVD in 2003. As a bonus, a postcard was given out to fans who yet haven’t bought the video. Selena ¡VIVE! was released in 2005. The concert was held live on April 5, 2005 at the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas. The televised show broke the Nelson Ratings for "Most Watched Spanish-language special" in North America. The purpose for the concert was to honor Selena’s life as she has wanted. The show kicked off with an opening act by Jennifer Lopez. Selena VIVE was released on DVD. The concert also features Latin Artists singing Selena’s most topping musical numbers that either charted on Billboard or made Selena famous. Through The Years/A Traves De Los Anos features never-before-released mini concerts that were edited in the DVD. The video features Selena’s best well-known performances from her 1994-1995 Amor Prohibido Tour. Fragrances Selena endorsed her first Catherine Des Champs fragrance Forever Selena which was released in 1996. Selena picked out the odors for her fragrance before she died in 1995. All of Selena's perfumes were released posthumously after her death. After Forever Selena was released her perfumes begin to be more popular in North America, later many perfumes were released after her biggest chart topping songs. In 1996, Como La Flor fragrance was released, more perfumes was demanded by consumers and in 1997; the Bidi Bidi Bom Bom fragrance was released. Around 1998, Para Siempre Selena Perfume was released. In 1999, Selena's last perfume Amor Prohibido was released. Some of these perfumes were originally made in France. Toys/Games Dolls In 1999, Q-Productions released the Amor Prohibido Doll. Once the success of the Selena Dolls increased, Q-Zone released several more dolls including a Selena Grammy Doll, Selena Vive Doll, and Selena Live in Concert Doll. The demand of these dolls has now created a line of Selena dolls to be released sometime in this year. The Amor Prohibido Doll was re-released with different styles in 2004 with changeable clothes. Another doll named after Selena's biggest hits Como La Flor was released with also changeable clothes. Sales and shipments of these dolls haven’t been released to the public by Q-Productions. These dolls also feature most of Selena's best and memorable costumes and styles. Also gifted inside these dolls are charm bracelets as a gift to her fans. Selena statues of her Grammy win were also released to the public. Toys Numerous toys of Selena were sold such as official toy cars, calendars, Selena pencils, Selena mugs, cups, stickers, posters, paintings, scrap books, hologram cards, postcards, and much more that has been released from Q-Productions. See also * Selena Etc. (Selena's store) * Selena discography * Selena videography * Selena filmography * List of Selena Quintanilla-Perez songs References and external links * http://www.selenaforever.com * http://www.qproductions.com * http://www.emi.com Category:Selena